Known in the art is a method for biological object stimulation, wherein electric pulses for stimulation are generated.
This method involves the following sequence of operations: stimulation by a standard stimulus is executed, followed by a test stimulation to detect the object's reaction, and then treatment stimulation by specially generated electric pulses of preset duration and repetition rate. These pulses are generated, amplified and used for stimulation during a certain time interval. After this, test stimulation is repeated to evaluate the effect of treatment stimulation and its results determine whether treatment should be continued or not (U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,275).
During the stimulation treatment interval the parameters of electric pulses generated according to this method remain unvariable and are not adaptable to the current state of the object. Multiple treatment stimulation prolongs the procedure, thus making overdosage more probable. All these factors lead to a reduced therapeutic effect.
Known in the art is a method for generating electric pulses for stimulating neural and muscular structures of the vehicular system and organs, residing in that pulses of a specified repetition rate are generated, each pulse is then duration-modulated and a pulse train of pulses of specified duration and duty factor is formed, with ramp (increase or decrease) variarion of the duration of pulses of a preset repetition rate. This pulse train is then amplified and applied to the biological object, setting an upper limit to the pulse duration in the train in accordance with the individual sensitivity of the biological object (SU, A, 1169669).
The parameters of the stimulating pulse trains are selected experimentally by the maximal object's response at physiologically comfortable conditions. Individual dosage is not provided, thus overdosage is possible. Pulses are not adapted to the current state of the object and all these factors reduce the overall therapeutic effect.
Known in the art is an apparatus for generating electric stimulating pulses, comprising a pulse generator, a modulator connected to the generator, an amplifier and an output stage (SU, A, 1069832).
The pulse voltage of rectangular waveform from the pulse generator is applied to an input of the modulator, the other input whereof receives pulses from a modulation frequency generator. At the modulator output, a pulse-modulated voltage with a carrier frequency of rectangular waveform is thus generated and passed to the amplifier, and thereafter to the biological object.
In this apparatus pulses of highly regulated, preset parameters are generated. It lacks the ability to assess the state of the biological object and dynamics of changes in this state, thus leading to unwarranted prolongation of the stimulation procedure and possible overdosage.
Also known in the art is an electrostimulator, comprising connected in series pulse generator, duration shaper, amplitude shaper in the form of a power amplifier, and an active electrode to be applied to a section of tissue (SU, A, 1011130).
Here the pulse generator produces pulses of the desired stimulation period, each pulse triggering the stimulus duration shaper, in turn controlling the amplitude shaper to generate current pulses passed via the electrodes.
This design configuration suffers the same deficiencies as the herein above discussed known in the art apparatus.